


Sueños sin soñar

by LilithK



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sexo implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin no puede dormir. No sabiendo que en su cama está Makoto, no pensando en la posibilidad de que despierta y se encuentre que todo ha sido un cruel sueño del que deberá despertar. ¿O tal vez es real esta vez? Un poco de fluff muy fluff MakoRin que llega a última hora a su semana oficial! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños sin soñar

El agua caía y resbalaba por su cuerpo. Fría, pero limpia y pura. Las perlas de agua que bajaban de la ducha impactaban contra su rostro levantado, disipándose en otras perlitas más pequeñas aún que se repartían por todas partes. Se dejaba mojar, con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en el sonido que hacía el agua al caer, al chocar, al correr, al perderse por el desagüe. Era tan relajante que no quería pensar siquiera en el fin de aquella ducha, sólo en seguir así, quieto, respirando hondo, perdido en el agua que le acariciaba y arrullaba como solía hacer su madre cuando era más pequeño. Perdido en el agua que, de algún modo, tanto le había dado y tanto le había quitado. El comienzo y el fin de un camino que le había llevado a todo lo que había considerado importante en su vida. A  _lo más_  importante. 

Una descarga bajó desde su cuello, haciéndole temblar levemente. Su mano tentó ciegamente el espacio hasta dar con el frío metal y cerró el grifo súbitamente. De sus pestañas cayeron pesadamente unas gotas perdidas cuando abrió los ojos por completo. Su boca se entreabrió para dar paso al aire que sintió que faltaba en sus pulmones y lo dejó salir en una pesada bocanada. 

Sólo necesitaba un pensamiento para que su cuerpo respondiera a él. 

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sin importarle que se empapara todo con las ínfimas perlas de agua que habían salido disparadas de su pelo, en un vano intento de alejarse un pensamiento así de la cabeza. Se pasó su mano húmeda y arrugada rostro arriba, hacia la nuca, aplastando el pelo mojado hacia atrás, mientras miraba perdidamente al infinito que parecía haber entre su nariz y los azulejos negros opalinos. Dejó que el exceso de agua cayera por su propio peso antes de decidirse a coger la toalla y empezar a secarse. Su pelo seguía goteando nuca abajo, pero ni se inmutaba por ello mientras se secaba el resto del cuerpo. Sentía que eran pequeños recordatorios de ese delicioso chispazo que le había recorrido segundos atrás cuando su mente se evadía una vez más a esa zona de su cerebro donde él era omnipresente. Pero trataba de no pensar en ello, en concentrarse en la tarea que ahora le ocupaba. Dejó la toalla extendida en el colgador y se puso un par de _boxers_ que había cogido antes a hurtadillas del cajón. Le había resultado complicado echar los otros al cesto, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido antes.  Y ahora no podía evitar sentir ese burbujeo en las entrañas, ese calor que le invadía el rostro y ese frío que le ponía el vello de punta y la nuca erizada. Ese que tan bien conocía.

Demasiada agua, pensó, cortando bruscamente el flujo de todo pensamiento en su cerebro, cogiendo otra toalla y llevándosela a la cabeza. Salió del baño sin dejar de removerla sobre su humedecido pelo rojo, encaminándose a su habitación. 

Y no pudo evitarlo. Quedarse sin respiración, sin palabras, sin movimientos, pensando que en cualquier momento un condenado rayo de sol filtrado a través de sus ojos cerrados le devolvería a la realidad de sopetón. Tuvo que aguantar ahí, quieto totalmente, algo que debió ser un minuto pero le supo a cinco, esperando cualquier señal que contradijera su impulso negativista. Nada se movía, nada cambiaba de lugar, ni desaparecía en una neblina blanca. Todo estaba igual a como recordaba haberlo dejado. Y aun así le costó dar el primer paso (debía de parecer un verdadero estúpido, dudando antes de dejar su pie desnudo pisar el suelo, mirando a todo y a la vez nada en particular). El segundo no fue tampoco sencillo, pero el tercero pareció definitivamente romper el miedo, y siguió caminando, en dirección a la cama. Volvió a remover las manos sobre su cabeza, antes de dejar reposar la toalla sobre sus hombros anchos. Respiró y echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesita de noche, sólo para confirmar la realidad. Había pasado más de media hora en la ducha. Iba a arrepentirse cuando llegaran las facturas. 

Fue cayendo muy lentamente sobre el colchón. Se sentó primero, apoyando los brazos sobre las piernas. Giró el cuello para echar un vistazo y soltó el aire por la nariz. Seguía donde lo dejó, como lo dejó: durmiendo plácidamente. Poco a poco, con toda la cautela del mundo (despertarle ahora mismo era, para él, el mayor de los delitos), levantó las piernas y cambió el peso de su cuerpo hasta acabar tendido de lado en la cama, apoyado su hombro sobre la almohada. Sintió la toalla deslizarse y caer a un lado pero ya le daba igual. 

Tenía a Makoto durmiendo enfrente y ahora mismo todo su mundo daba vueltas al ritmo de esa tranquila respiración suya. 

Extrañamente, dormía ocupando muy poco espacio para lo grande que era. Rin solía dormir, ante todo en verano, con los brazos abiertos y las piernas separadas. Makoto, sin embargo, dormía todo recogido en un ovillo, sus piernas y brazos pegados entre sí y las manos pegadas al rostro. Como un niño pequeño, o un idiota que, acomplejado con su propio tamaño, hacía lo posible por estorbar lo mínimo posible. Dormía sin apenas hacer ruido, tan acurrucado como podía, vestido con la camiseta que, con vergüenza, había vuelto a ponerse (no parecía importarle ir sin pantalones, sin embargo). Veía su amplio pecho bajo esa tela gris hincharse en cada bocanada y volver a su estado inicial al soltar el aire por la nariz. Veía sus manos, grandes y toscas, enredadas alrededor de algo invisible. Veía sus labios entreabiertos moverse ligeramente, como queriendo decir algo en silencio, desprovistos de la sonrisa que casi perennemente los adornaba de una forma que jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera ser tan hermosa. Veía sus cejas espesas enmarcando una expresión de profunda paz sobre sus cerrados ojos caídos y sentía la tentación de acercarse y contar cuántas pestañas tenía. Veía su alborotado pelo marrón y sólo pensaba en acariciarlo y hundir el rostro en él en busca del aroma a té verde de su champú. Le veía a él, a todo él y tenía que luchar contra la tentación de aferrarle fuerte y empezar a cubrirle de besos cada centímetro a su alcance, hundiéndose en la gran ola de agua cálida que era Makoto. Pero no se atrevía a hacer nada que pudiera despertarle. Porque verle dormir así, tan tranquilo, sin pesadillas, sin suspiros de nombres ajenos es como siempre había deseado tenerle en su cama y ahora mismo el sólo verle era un sueño del que aún no tenía valor de renunciar.

Así que simplemente le observaba, quieto, en absoluto silencio, pensando en él y en cómo, para él, Makoto jamás había dejado de ser su primero.

Su primer amigo.

Su primer beso.

Su primer amor.

Su primer corazón roto.

Su primera vez.

Bajó la cabeza, como queriendo esconderse de algo que no le perseguía, totalmente avergonzado tan sólo de haber pensado en eso. En lo que antes había ocurrido. Y es que seguía sin poder creerse que, realmente, lo _había hecho_ con Makoto. Había pasado tantísimo tiempo fantaseando con ello, soñando en lo que le haría y lo que jamás llegaría a hacerle, que haberle tenido en sus manos, _sintiéndole_ de veras bajo las yemas de sus dedos, le pareció un sueño embotellado dentro de un sueño aún mayor. Sin embargo, fue el propio Makoto el que fue llevándolo de vuelta a la realidad, rompiendo la pompa de su supuesta ensoñación guiando sus manos por su cuerpo, por esa espalda que siempre había querido reclamar como territorio suyo. Con cada beso lento pero apasionado, con cada pequeño suspiro en respuesta a las caricias de su lengua. Rota la pompa, se estampó con la realidad, y fue ganando consciencia de lo que ocurría, de quién era, de qué había querido toda su vida hacerle.

Y Dios, si lo hizo.

Le costó refrenarse, tratarle con la suficiente delicadeza, cuando absolutamente todo en él gritaba _poséelo_. _Es tuyo. Por fin es tuyo_. Creía que toda aquella súbita ola de pasión iba a asustarle, que si le mordía con sus afilados dientes le apartaría bruscamente, que se arrepentiría. Pero no. Makoto se dejó llevar por aquella ola, respondiendo a cada caricia y cada beso con otro tan intenso como el que recibía, gimoteaba al sentir aquellos dientes hincándose en su piel, y le miraba, joder, le miraba con esos ojos tan verdes como la absenta en la que tantas veces había ahogado sus penas como se mira a quien te da la vida. Haciéndole pensar que, tal vez así, aquel ángel que tenía preso entre sus brazos entendería  que siempre había sido el primero y único para él.

—Rin…

Levantó la cabeza de pronto, sorprendido. Le estaba mirando con los somnolientos ojos entrecerrados, tan adorable que pensaba que su mente debía estar exagerando todo porque era imposible que una persona fuera tan perfecta hasta durmiendo.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —se disculpó, de golpe, mirándole con verdadera vergüenza—. Necesitaba darme una ducha y…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Makoto le había atrapado entre sus brazos hasta tenerle frente a frente. Le miró con los ojos abiertos, pensando en que aún tenía el pelo chorreando y que le había despertado hace tan sólo unos instantes aun sin querer y que él por mucho que aquel chico quisiera jamás sería Haru y en mil y una cosas que le invadieron la cabeza de sopetón. Pero Makoto no cedió aquel abrazo un ápice, y volvió a cerrar los ojos y a respirar profundamente. Así que, tímidamente, Rin pasó sus brazos por su cuerpo y le abrazó de vuelta, enterrando su cara en su pecho y temblando aún de algo que no supo si era miedo o alegría. Pensando en aquello último que susurró el chico de ojos verdes había murmurado antes de volver a caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo acurrucado junto a él en su cama, cubierto de las marcas que su apasionada cruzada había dejado como cicatriz en su cuerpo.

—Te quiero, Rin.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, debería a empezar a creerse que Makoto Tachibana era, al fin, suyo.


End file.
